


Ice Skates and Snowflakes

by Michie_the_artist



Series: Winter Tyrus Fics [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Andi Mack - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff and Mush, Gay, Gen, Ice Skating, It’s a nice winter day for some nice winter gay, M/M, Mutual Pining, They are both oblivious and in love, Tyrus - Freeform, it’s so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michie_the_artist/pseuds/Michie_the_artist
Summary: One crucial part of this perfect picture was Tj Kippen as he danced on the surface of the frozen pond.From the bank Cyrus stood, stuck as if trapped by the snow packed in around his ankles, unable to move even if he wanted to. And yet, Cyrus didn’t want to move. He watched, eyes drifting after his friend as he moved gracefully across the ice, never once losing balance or stumbling. He looked so sure in his movements and yet at the same time, it seemed so effortless and so natural, as though he was born on the ice. Like he was made to be there.





	Ice Skates and Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Cyrus is pining hella hard and Tj is oblivious to this fact as he himself pines and crushes and flirts. It’s basically a fluff fest of oblivious, whipped Tyrus. 
> 
> I just want to say thank you so much for picking this fic to read. I hope you enjoy my mess of words and questionable sentence structure (I’m a bit rusty and this is only my second fic on here, so that shit is sadly inevitable). 
> 
> 🖤

It was a lovely Saturday afternoon as puffy white clouds migrated across the pale blue sky and powdery soft snow sat like a blanket over everything in the park, from the limbs of trees to the seats of benches to the hills leading down to the pond. 

The pond itself was only dusted with a thin layer of snowflakes, which sat atop the ice like glitter on a dress. The snowflakes, like crystals, captured the thin beams of sunlight streaming in from between the clouds and reflected them back into the eye of any onlooker. In another situation, this would have been almost bothersome- paired with the gleaming sun and bright snow it would have been enough to blind a person- but with the sun partially hidden by a thick haze, it was the perfect amount of light; it created the perfect scene. 

And one crucial part of this perfect picture was Tj Kippen as he danced on the surface of the frozen pond. 

From the bank Cyrus stood, stuck as if trapped by the snow packed in around his ankles, unable to move unless he wanted to. And yet, Cyrus didn’t want to move. He watched, eyes drifting after his friend as he moved gracefully across the ice, never once losing balance or stumbling. He looked so sure in his movements and yet at the same time, it seemed so effortless and so natural, as though he was born on the ice. Like he was made to be there. 

As Cyrus unabashedly watched Tj, completely oblivious to the way he was gawking, he found himself itching to join him, to leave from his spot in the snowy bank, to awkwardly shuffle over to him, and to join Tj as he skated, no matter how much he knew he sucked. He just wanted to be with him, to share that moment with him, even if for only a second. But Cyrus didn’t move. The moment came and went along with the urge. 

But just as quickly as Cyrus’ thoughts fled his mind did Tj catch sight of him standing there, watching him as he skated. As he and Tj met eyes, Cyrus felt his cheeks heat up, but as thankful for the cold to explain it away. Tj smiled and waved dramatically as if flagging down a taxi. It took a second for Cyrus to realize that he was actually waving to Cyrus- not just to say hello- to call him over there. 

_He wants me to join him?_

At that thought, Cyrus felt his knees buckle and give out, and the next thing he knew he had fallen face first into the snow. 

Tj was by his side in an instant, holding back chuckles as he helped Cyrus up. 

“You good underdog?” he asked, a mixture of amusement, confusion, and genuine care shining in his eyes and through his smile. Cyrus felt his stomach churn at the thought of Tj smiling at him. 

“Ye-yes- yeah, I’m fine. I think my- I think my feet just got stuck in this snow is all.” 

“Oh ok. Well, since your feet aren’t stuck anymore, do you wanna skate with me?” 

Cyrus’ eyes widened and he cursed his reflexes for giving away his emotions. He bet Tj could tell from his face alone exactly what Cyrus was thinking; exactly how he felt about him. 

And yet, Tj’s expression didn’t change. Instead, his eyes remained soft and kind and warm and vibrant and alluring, drawing Cyrus in to stare even though he knew it was the most obvious thing he could possibly do. But he couldn’t help it. Tj had the most beautiful celadon eyes, light and shimmery even without the light reflected off of the snowflakes. They were always this attractive to Cyrus, even when they were supposed to be enemies, when they barely knew one another, when Cyrus has no idea the feelings that would develop from their friendship. 

_What am I doing?_ Cyrus thought as he shook his head to clear his mind, re-focusing on the question asked by Tj and on how he would answer it. _I have to say no. I have no choice. I can’t stay, I’ll simply make a fool of myself. I’ll just tell him I have to be home for dinner._

“Yeah, I would love to,” Cyrus replies suddenly, shocked at his own response but definitely not regretting it in the slightest as Tj eyes lit up and he beamed like a puppy as he grabbed Cyrus’ hand to lead him toward the ice. 

“Great! This is going to be so fun, Cyrus!” 

Cyrus bit his lip as the blade of his left skate touched the ice, his foot sliding a little underneath him as he struggled to keep his balance. _I cannot fall right now. Not in front of Tj. Again._

But it didn’t matter how much Cyrus prayed to the ice-skating gods above to spare him the embarrassment because just as his right blade joined his left, he immediately lost his balance, his legs flailing as he tried to regain his balance. Luckily he didn’t hit the ice. 

Tj, still holding onto Cyrus’ arm, lunges forward, scooping Cyrus up in a hug to keep him from wiping out, again. 

“Woah there,” he chuckled as he steadied himself and Cyrus. “You okay?” 

Cyrus sighed into Tj’s shoulder, trying desperately to keep his mind from drifting to the fact that they were one, hugging, and two, hugging very closely (so close that he could feel Tj’s warm breath in his hair, which sent butterflies fluttering in his stomach). “I should’ve probably told you this before I came out here… but I… um… I can’t skate.”

Tj pulled away from Cyrus so that they were face to face- but still held onto him- and his face broke out into a wide grin. 

“Aw, underdog, why didn’t you just say something? I can teach you how to skate.”

Cyrus blushed. Not just because of the nice offer, not just because he liked the idea of skating with Tj, but because of their overwhelmingly close proximity. Before he could feel Tj’s breath in his hair- sifting through locks of it and they embraced following his fall- but now, he felt it on his lips, warm and intoxicating, beckoning him to just tilt his head forward and touch their lips together, even if only for a second. Before, he could deal with hugging Tj because it meant wasn’t staring directly into his eyes but with their faces a mere couple of inches apart, Cyrus had nowhere to look but his eyes, his soft, kind, beautiful eyes, glowing bright green and shimmering like the freshly fallen snow under the sunlight. All of this- the hug, the warm breath, the smiling eyes- were like a pointed attack on Cyrus by the universe or the by the ice skating gods whom he had prayed to earlier. Each one poking him closer to the edge by pushing him closer to Tj. It was all so overwhelming, and so embarrassing, that Cyrus couldn’t help it that he was blushing. 

Thankfully Tj didn’t seem to notice the blush across his cheeks, instead, letting his green eyes pierce Cyrus’ brown ones- celadon meeting ochre- as he awaited Cyrus’ answer- again. 

Cyrus felt bad for spacing out and keeping Tj waiting, but he couldn’t help it. Not when Tj was looking at him like _that_ and giving him butterflies, and making him fall more and more in love with every passing second. He couldn’t help the fact that Tj was all he thought about the point of missing actually moments in which Tj was talking to him (what could he say, he was whipped to a fault). 

“Um… really? I- thanks Tj.” 

“No problem, C. Now, here. Give me your hand, and I’ll show you what to do.” Tj flashed a comforting smile, a quick way to say “Don’t worry, I got you” as he separated from Cyrus and held out his hand. 

Cyrus took it immediately- and a little too eagerly- and began to feel his nerves melt away. His legs were still shaky, his face was still red, and his heart was now beating like crazy, but he was okay. He was with Tj. 

Tj began to skate backward, keeping his eyes on Cyrus as he led him around in circles. Every so often Cyrus would falter, his knees would buckle and he’d lose his confidence; he’d let his eyes flicker up to Tj’s for a second, petrified, but Tj was there, smiling back at him gently as he whispered “You’re okay Cyrus. I got you,” and things returned to normal. Cyrus continued moving with Tj and would let his cares drift away as he felt a soft winter breeze tickle his nose. 

As the hours passed by, the sunset, painting a scene visible even from behind the clouds, cast a warm orange light on Tj’s face, which somehow made him seem even more perfect in Cyrus' eyes (if that was even humanly possible). The world was retiring for the night, winter critters returning to their homes and families leaving the park. Only Tj and Cyrus remained on that lake as the dusk faded into darkness, as the clouds blew away into thin wisps, and the stelliform sky twinkled above them. 

By then Cyrus had gotten the hang of skating, no longer needing Tj’s guiding hand as they made their way across the ice together. Cyrus let his eyes follow Tj as he went, his movements more fluid and sure than Cyrus could ever hope to be. He watched as Tj sped up and did a little spin before slowing down in front of Cyrus to take a dramatic bow. 

_Is he showing off for me?_

Cyrus’ felt his cheeks heat up as Tj did a wide turn and disappeared behind Cyrus’ sight line before suddenly taking up his hand and spinning him around to face him. 

“Hi, there, underdog,” he breathed, his voice low and husky, leaving Cyrus breathless and very, very nervous. He was an inch away from his face, his eyes trained on him, unwavering as they skated. 

_Is he flirting with me?_ Cyrus wondered, heart racing at the idea of Tj actually flirting with him, as far-fetched and unlikely as that idea seemed. 

And yet, it wasn’t any less unlikely when again Tj smiled at Cyrus- that sweet yet damning smile which sent Cyrus stomach churning and heart racing- as they circled past the tall fir tree behind the bench a ways away from the bank. It wasn’t any less unlikely when Tj-still so close to Cyrus’ body- leaned his head and rested it on Cyrus’ shoulder, humming softly as he laid it down. It wasn’t any less likely when his hands suddenly fumbled for Cyrus’, and when upon finding them, he immediately slid to a stop, pulling Cyrus with him. It wasn’t any less likely when Cyrus found himself standing face to face with Tj, both of his hands clasped by Tj’s gloved ones, their eyes meeting once more, their warm breath visible in the moonlight glow bearing down on them, Cyrus’s earth pounding in his ears. It wasn’t any less likely as Tj stared at Cyrus like he was the entire world as seemingly, the rest of the world slowed to a stop around them. It wasn’t any less likely when Tj suddenly broke all of that- interrupting the moment of silence and stillness- and tugged Cyrus forward and- like their eyes countless times over the course of this day- their lips met. 

Cyrus was not sure how to react to Tj kissing him. He definitely wasn’t expecting it, and although he may have thought about it before, he didn’t have a planned out protocol answering questions such as what to do with his hands, if he should close his eyes, or if he should kiss Tj back. And yet, there was no need for frantic thoughts, because as he stood there, it all just seemed natural, the way his head tilted into the kiss, the way the light from the moon and the crisp night air felt on his face, the way the warmth from Tj sent jolts of pure energy through his veins left him feeling like he couldn’t feel the freezing cold in his limbs anymore. Everything was warm and fuzzy and like a dream. Cyrus felt like he was floating.

And then, just as abruptly as it began, it ended, Tj pulling away with pink on his cheeks, breathing softly and looking at Cyrus with a look of shock- whether it was shocking to him that this happened or shocking that he initiated it, or both, Cyrus wasn’t sure- as Cyrus’s mind reeled in the aftermath. 

_I can’t believe that just happened._

“I can’t believe I just did that.” 

_Neither can I._

“Was that- is that- are- was that alright? Like, are you… are you mad at me?” 

“No, no, I’m not I-“ Cyrus reached for Tj’s hand. “I’m not mad at you.” Then quietly, but with much more importance stressed, ”I- I could never be mad at you for that…” 

His voice was quiet, bordering on a whisper, hoarse because of the cold, but soft nonetheless. He was trying his best to not crack, to not let Tj know how much he actually likes him, even though he’d made his own feelings very apparent. But the puppy-dog look from Cyrus, the way his hair fell over his eyes, the definite blush on his cheeks, the slightly embarrassed way he carried himself in the moments afterward tugged at his soul he couldn’t help himself. He pulled Tj down into another kiss. 

This time Cyrus was the sure one and Tj was caught off guard, but in every sense of the word, Cyrus couldn’t have been more insecure in himself and this newfound impulsivity. 

_I needed to tell him… I feel the same._

They pulled away earlier than before. Cyrus looked to Tj for a reaction, a sentiment, a half-minded mumble under bated breath, a sideways glance, anything to let him know where they stood. Instead of a judgy look or an appalled face, Tj smiled at Cyrus. 

“So that’s how you feel, underdog?” 

Cyrus giggled at the use of the pet name, nodding as he met TJ’s gaze. “It is, not-so scary-ice-skating guy.”

Rolling his eyes, Tj skated backward before charging towards Cyrus, successful bringing him into the snow on the nearby bank, face pointed towards the stars. “Who’s scary now?” 

Cyrus, underneath a crumbling barrage of clumps of snow and the weight of Tj, could only laugh, wheezing to try and get out a “you are”, indiscernible as it may have been. 

After jokingly asserting his dominance- this included straddling Cyrus’ body with his thighs and attempting to silence him with a finger to the lips, both failing hilariously- over Cyrus, Tj jumped back from the bank and stood on the brink of the ice, his hand extended to his partially buried- snow was piled in his lap and sat like sprinkles atop his nose among other places- friend. Upon his acceptance of the offer, Cyrus was pulled from the snow and directly into an embrace, the force of the movement sending them sliding a bit as the two erupted into peals of laughter, the sound echoing through the night as the two drifted into a world of their own.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my little story! It means so much to me and it honestly makes my day to check the story and see people left Kudos and comments! I’m glad I could help make this AM hiatus a little bit better for you! 
> 
> Anyway, 
> 
> Keep reading, keep dreaming,  
> 🖤Michie


End file.
